Tudo que Eu Queria te Dizer
by Isa.C
Summary: " ... agora eu me encontro parada na frente da porta da casa de Edward. Tomava coragem para deixar ali uma carta que eu havia escrito contanto todos os meus verdadeiros sentimentos." ONE-SHOT.


**Tudo que Eu Queria te Dizer**

_Capítulo único_

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Bella POV**

É meio estranho, mas eu não consigo me lembrar de algum momento da minha vida em que Edward não esteja presente. Nos conhecemos quando tínhamos onze anos e nos tornamos amigos inseparáveis... O único problema é que eu me apaixonei por ele.

Me apaixonei. Sozinha. Edward me amava sim, mas como uma irmã apenas. Eu não era correspondida, então decidi que guardaria isso para mim e me manteria como amiga dele. Pelo menos eu teria ele perto de mim.

Passaram-se os anos e agora eu me encontro parada na frente da porta da casa de Edward. Tomava coragem para deixar ali uma carta que eu havia escrito contanto todos os meus verdadeiros sentimentos.

Pousei o envelope branco no tapete que ficava na porta e me retirei.

Ele iria embora para Londres mesmo. Não tinha nada a perder... Já havia perdido tudo mesmo.

Fui andando pelas ruas com as minhas mãos enfiadas no bolso do meu moletom laranja. O cadarço do meu All Star preto estava desamarrado, mas eu estava com preguiça demais de me abaixar e amarrar. Chutei uma pedra pelo caminho que não era muito longo... Sempre moramos perto.

Comecei a rir sozinha com a minha idiotice de achar que iria fazer alguma diferença na vida dele ler as minhas palavras ou saber dos meus sentimentos. Edward iria para Londres estudar música... Era tudo que ele queria. Não precisava de mim.

Subi vagarosamente os três degraus que levavam a varanda da minha casa branca, olhando fixamente para os meus pés. Foi quando eu vi um envelope branco parecido com o que eu recém havia deixado para Edward, a única diferença era que estava escrito "_Bella"_ em uma caligrafia que eu conhecia muito bem.

**Edward POV**

Suspirei pesadamente quando dobrei a esquina da minha rua. Eu havia acabado de deixar uma carta para a pessoa que mais amo na minha vida e quem nem desconfia disso.

Bella.

Eu a conhecia quando éramos crianças e logo me vi querendo ser muito mais que seu amigo. Ela sempre tão doce e amável, nunca demonstrou outro interesse por mim além do amor de "irmã" mesmo. Doeu muito, mas me contive e guardei esse sentimento tão profundo para mim durante anos.

Agora eu estou indo embora para Londres, onde irei realizar o meu sonho de ser músico, e me dei conta que não poderia fazer isso sem deixar claro para Bella o meu amor.

Não tinha coragem de falar (nunca tive),então recorri à escrita.

Ainda pensava comigo mesmo quando fui abrir a porta da minha casa e encontrei um envelope branco endereçado à mim. Me curvei e peguei-o. Meu coração deu um pulo quando eu reconheci a letra. Era dela.

Subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto correndo. Mil perguntas em minha cabeça.

Tudo bem que eu havia pego um caminho mais longo para voltar para casa, mas não dava tempo dela ter respondido a minha carta. Deve ser só uma carta de despedida mesmo... Ela nunca gostou dessas coisas.

Entrei no quarto e tranquei a porta. Me sentei na cama e abri cuidadosamente o envelope. Respirei fundo antes de começar.

"_Oi._

_Sim, ridícula forma de começar uma carta. Desculpe._

_Mas também nos conhecemos a tanto tempo que acho que não é necessária a formalidade de ' Prezado Edward' ou ' Querido Edward'. Isso fica para você que é todo educado..."_

Ri com isso. Eu tinha começado a carta com "Querida Bella".

"_Você está indo embora, não está? Pois é... Finalmente chegou a hora de nos separarmos e você não tem idéia de como é difícil para mim apenas pensar sobre isso._

_Talvez eu nunca tenha te dito, mas você é uma parte fundamental de mim. É, eu nunca disse..._

_E eu nunca te disse tantas coisas..._

_Resolvi escrever e deixar para você ler tudo que eu queria te dizer. É mais fácil, sabe? Carta não tremem na frente de quem se ama._

_Isso é a primeira coisa que eu queria te dizer: eu te amo. Não desse jeito como você está pensando... Eu te amo como mulher. Eu queria te dizer também que eu sempre fui completamente apaixonada por você e queria dizer que você é o homem mais perfeito que já conheci._

_O meu amor é mais do que a mim mesma e eu sei que isso assusta, porém eu queria te dizer isso também. Na verdade, eu queria poder olhar para você e ter a coragem de dizer que o meu amor é seu para sempre... Não consigo, como da para notar._

_Você já deve ter amassado a carta e jogado fora. Deve estar correndo para o aeroporto para fugir de mim, mas eu só queria dizer mais uma coisa: obrigada por ter feito parte da minha vida._

_Sucesso e boa sorte._

_Seja feliz, meu amor._

_Bella."_

**Bella POV**

Sentada na cadeira de balanço da varanda eu estava e foi onde fiquei. Não tinha coragem de abrir a carta.

Em um último suspiro, resolvi que só leria as suas palavras quando eu tivesse certeza que ele estava longe já. Tinha muito medo de saber o que ele queria me dizer. Não iria aguentar ler sobre o seu amor de irmão por mim depois de tudo que escrevi para ele. Não dava.

Me levantei para finalmente entrar em casa.

- Bella! – estaquei quando a sua voz me chamou. – Que bom que te encontrei... – sua voz estava ofegante.

Girei nos meus calcanhares com o meu coração a mil. Edward estava parado na escada de três degraus com a respiração pesada. Ele sorria e estava adoravelmente vermelho.

- Você veio correndo? – indaguei.

- Sim. – respondeu rapidamente e olhou para as minhas mãos. – Você recebeu a minha carta!

- É... – murmurei. – Sim.

- Você leu? – perguntou esbaforido chegando mais perto de mim.

- Na verdade... – me afastei andando para a outra ponta da varanda. – Ainda não.

- Não? – repetiu mais calmo. – Eu li a sua.

Parei de respirar. Droga,droga,droga! Que idéia de burro foi essa de carta, Isabella? Eu queria me chutar.

- Bella? – a sua mão tocou o meu ombro e eu apertei os olhos. – Você está bem?

- Eu... Eu... – gaguejei. – Você leu mesmo, foi? – virei de costas para ele.

- Li.

- Ah. – sussurrei.

- Você deveria ler a minha também. – disse.

- Deveria? – me virei tão rápido que dei um encontrão no seu peito.

- Sim. – sorriu. Encarei o envelope nas minhas mãos.

- Você tem certeza que você leu a _minha_ carta? – tentei.

- Lê, Isabella! – revirou os olhos.

Assenti insegura. Isso iria acabar mal...

Me sentei no primeiro degrau e abri a tal carta.

"_Querida Bella_

_Aposto que agora você deve estar pensando que eu sou o cara mais formal que existe. "Você sempre disse isso." _

Ri baixinho e notei que Edward sentava ao meu lado.

"_O fato é que eu estou indo embora hoje e a idéia de nunca mais te ver me corrói. Eu tenho tantas coisas para te dizer que eu nunca disse..._

_Tantas..._

_É mais fácil colocar tudo no papel, afinal cartas não olham nos olhos da pessoa, certo?_

_Bom, para começar eu queria te dizer que eu te amo. Eu te amo muito mais do que como irmão. E sempre foi assim. Não sei como nunca notou que eu vivo para você, Bella._

_Queria te dizer também que, independentemente do que você vai achar dessa carta, tudo que está escrito aqui é puramente o meu coração._

_Eu não posso ir embora sem ter a certeza que você sabe do tamanho do meu amor por você._

_É isso,Bella._

_Eu queria ter a coragem de te dizer pessoalmente que eu não sou nada sem você._

_Desculpa se te assustei..._

_Sentirei saudades imensas eternamente._

_Até um dia, meu amor._

_Edward."_

Limpei uma lágrima de emoção ao terminar de ler.

- _Eu não sou nada sem você._ – sussurrou no meu ouvido.

Levantei meu olhar de encontro ao seu e toquei seu rosto.

- _O meu amor é seu para sempre._ – falei no mesmo tom.

- Eu te amo. – declaramos juntos antes de selarmos nossos lábios em um beijo tão ansiado por ambos.

Nos separamos com singelos selinhos e encostamos nosso testas.

- E agora? – perguntei, me referindo a sua ida para Londres.

- Eu soube que existem ótimas escolas de artes por lá. – começou sorrindo.

- Edward...

Ele pegou um papel do seu bolso.

- Achei que você gostaria de ver isso. – me entregou.

- Outra carta? – brinquei.

Riu, dando de ombros.

Abri e minha boca escancarou ao ver que era uma carta de admissão na Escola de Artes de Londres.

- Mas... – balbuciei. – Eu achei que... Eu achei que eu não tinha conseguido.

- Eu acabei de achar ela na sua porta agora, enquanto você surtava – confessou. – Parece que não tem jeito... Você vai ter que ser minha. – se aproximou novamente.

- E eu que tinha banido as cartas da minha vida. – comentei, me aproximando também. – Acho que nunca mais irei escrever e-mails. Só cartas.

- Viva o papel e caneta! – brincou. – Quem precisa de tecnologias? – me beijou novamente.

- Só cartas para nos comunicarmos com o pessoal daqui quando estivermos em Londres? – provoquei, acariciando seu nariz com o meu.

- Acho que nós podemos manter isso só entre a gente. Dá muito trabalho. – riu. – E nós nem vamos precisar mais de cartas.

- Por quê?

- Porque eu sempre vou te dizer o que eu quero. – prometeu.

- E o que você queria me dizer agora?

- Você quer ser minha namorada? – disse.

Ri alto e me joguei nos seus braços, o enchendo de beijos.

Acho que a resposta não precisou ser dita.

Muito menos escrita.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Bú!**

**Olha eu de novo! ^^**

**Bem, é mais uma das minhas idéias. Quando tenho tempo, posto aqui alguma one-shot.**

**Beijos, gente!**

**Isa**


End file.
